lights out
by shirocchin
Summary: Sambil menunggu hujan berhenti, Shoyo menumpang mandi di apartemen Wakatoshi. [for garekinclong]


_Haikyuu © Haruichi Furudate_

_lights out © shirocchin_

_Special for my fellow ushihina shipper, __**garekinclong**__. Fanfiksi yang udah kujanjiin sejak jaman kolonial baru direalisasikan sekarang. Gomen yaa. Moga gak mengecewakan dan gak OOC hehew ;;;_

Di luar hujan deras. Hinata Shoyo tak punya pilihan selain berteduh di apartemen Ushijima Wakatoshi sembari menunggu hujan berhenti. Awalnya, Shoyo hanya iseng jalan-jalan seorang diri di Tokyo, dia bahkan tak memberitahu teman-teman satu tim Karasuno, memberikan cengiran lebar kepada sang ibu saat wanita itu berdiri di depan pintu melepas kepergiannya. Shoyo juga tak berencana mampir ke sekolah Shiratorizawa dan memata-matai tim basket terbaik se-Jepang tersebut. Pemuda berambut oranye secerah senja murni hanya ingin _refreshing_—sangat janggal karena Shoyo tak terbiasa bepergian seorang diri. Jika Kageyama mengetahui hal ini, anak itu pasti uring-uringan. Shoyo hanya nyengir membayangkan ekspresi galak rekan satu timnya.

Hingga di tengah-tengah kegiatannya mengagumi deretan toko dan cafe yang tersebar hampir di seluruh pinggir jalan, Shoyo berpapasan dengan sosok tinggi dan tegap yang eksistensinya tak akan pernah Shoyo lupakan.

Ushijima Wakatoshi menenteng dua kantong plastik berisi sayuran dan daging. Sepertinya dia habis berbelanja. Shoyo bersiul gembira, hampir menerjang Wakatoshi jika saja ia tak ingat harus menahan diri untuk tidak bertingkah kekanakan. Wakatoshi mengerjap sekilas, kemudian memberi salam dengan nada datar—meski dalam hati bertanya-tanya mengapa bayi gagak Karasuno bisa terdampar di Tokyo.

Shoyo memutuskan untuk mengikuti Wakatoshi, mengajaknya mengobrol seputar voli, berganti topik sebentar soal siapa bintang film kesukaannya, lalu kembali lagi membahas si bundar. Ingin sekali Shoyo berlatih bersama Wakatoshi. Tapi hal itu mustahil karena Wakatoshi berada di tahun terakhir SMA dan sebentar lagi akan lulus. Wakatoshi sesungguhnya masih menyimpan sedikit dendam karena timnya dikalahkan Karasuno.

"Hinata, kau ingin mandi? Kau pasti sudah berjalan seharian."

"E-eh? Bolehkah? Seriusan? Tubuhku gerah tapi aku tak ingin merepotkan, tapi rasanya lengket—"

"Di luar hujan. Mungkin kau harus menginap. Kereta terakhir sudah berangkat dari tadi."

"A-APAAAAA? B-b-bagaimana iniiii? Aku tidak bisa pulang. Ya ampun, ibu dan adikku pasti khawatir. Apa sebaiknya aku minta jemput Kageyama saja? Tapi, aku pasti diomeli habis-habisan. M-mungkin aku harus menyewa mobil? Bagaimana menurutmu, Ushijima-_san_?" Shoyo menggigit-gigit jemarinya karena panik. Wajahnya pias. Dia sama sekali tidak kepikiran hujan akan turun dengan begitu deras karena di kepalanya hanya terbersit keinginan untuk bersenang-senang.

"Kau bisa menyetir?"

"T-tidak. Ehehe."

Shoyo tertawa sumbang, menyadari kebodohannya. Menginap di apartemen Wakatoshi bukan pilihan terbaik. Shoyo tak ingin merepotkan sang tuan rumah dengan mengurus keperluan makan malamnya. Shoyo bahkan lupa bahwa ia harus mengisi perut. Apa dia lari saja ke konbini dan membeli dua bungkus onigiri? Shoyo melirik ke arah Wakatoshi yang kini mengenakan celemek, bersiap untuk memasak.

_C-CELEMEK? USHIJIMA-SAN PAKAI CELEMEK?_

Inner Shoyo kembali heboh. Dilihat dari sudut manapun, Wakatoshi tak cocok dengan urusan dapur. Dengan perawakannya yang tinggi dan kekar, pemuda berambut hitam itu lebih cocok jadi pegulat atau algojo. Atau mungkin model. Shoyo menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. Berpikir apa dia barusan? Justru bagus jika pria bisa memasak dan hidup mandiri.

"Kau bisa mandi duluan, Hinata. Aku akan memasak makan malam. Kau sudah mengabari keluargamu?" Wakatoshi mengeluarkan potongan dagi sapi berwarna merah segar, meletakkannya di atas piring kemudian menaburinya dengan bubuk daun _rosemary_.

"B-belum. Aku akan mengabarinya setelah mandi nanti. U-Ushijima-_san_, aku tidak bawa baju ganti, apa aku boleh—anu, pinjam punyamu?"

Ukuran baju milik Wakatoshi mungkin dua kali lebih besar dari milik Shoyo. Tapi itu lebih baik daripada harus mondar-mandir dalam keadaan telanjang di apartemen orang.

"Kau masuk saja dulu. Aku akan mengantarnya setelah selesai mengurus bagian dapur."

"B-baiklah. Maaf merepotkan. Aku akan mengganti uang untuk biaya makan malam dan menginap." Shoyo celingukan mencari letak kamar mandi.

"Kau jalan lurus, lalu belok kiri."

"O-oke."

Dengan perasaan tidak enak karena telah merepotkan Wakatoshi, Shoyo masuk ke kamar mandi. Melepas pakaiannya yang beraroma keringat. Ada sebuah handuk berwarna hijau gelap tergantung di balik pintu. Itu handuk Wakatoshi, dan apakah pantas jika Shoyo nanti mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk itu? Tidak boleh. Shoyo menggeleng. Itu kan properti orang. Ia akan mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan baju kotor saja.

"Lalalala~ Aku sayang sekali—_hummphh_!" Shoyo buru-buru membekap mulutnya sendiri. Tanpa sadar dia bernyanyi alay. Kebiasaan menyanyikan lagu random saat mandi di rumahnya sendiri terbawa hingga ke apartemen Wakatoshi. Shoyo membilas rambutnya dengan air hangat, memencet hidungnya yang mungil, kemudian menepuk-nepuk pipinya yang basah.

"Tidak boleh bersikap memalukan di rumah orang! _Yosh_!" Shoyo menyemangati diri sendiri.

Sementara itu, Wakatoshi hampir merampungkan urusan masak-memasak. Dua _steak_ di atas piring yang masih mengepulkan uap hangat menguarkan aroma lezat. Wakatoshi membuat saus dengan cepat. Saat bekerja, dia sama sekali tidak bicara atau bersenandung. Semuanya dikerjakan dengan cepat dan cekatan. Untunglah pemuda itu menyuruh Shoyo mandi, jika tidak, anak itu pasti sudah mengganggunya dengan celotehan tiada henti.

Wakatoshi sama sekali tak membenci Shoyo. Memang, pemuda mungil berambut oranye itu sangat berisik dan tak bisa tenang. Tapi, Shoyo selalu bersemangat dalam segala hal—terutama dalam olahraga voli. Tipe yang optimis, meski berkali-kali harapannya terkikis. Tipe pantang menyerah yang membuat Wakatoshi sedikit menaruh ketertarikan pada anak itu.

"Hinata, kau sudah selesai?"

"S-sebentar lagi, Ushijima-_san_! Aku sedang menyabuni—ya, pokoknya sebentar lagi." Shoyo membalas dengan panik. Dia berusaha mandi secepat mungkin.

Saat Shoyo membilas tubuhnya, mendadak cahaya lampu lenyap. Gelap pekat di sekeliling Shoyo.

Mati listrik.

Suara guntur bersahutan dan angin kencang menghantam jendela.

"HYAAAAAA—USHIJIMA-_SAAAAN_! MATI LISTRIK! MATI LISTRIK! TOLONG AKU! TOLOOONG!"

Sebuah rahasia kecil dari seorang Hinata Shoyo yang tak diketahui oleh siapa pun.

Anak hiperaktif itu takut gelap. Sangat anti dengan kondisi gelap menyeramkan, karena hantu atau roh-roh jahat bisa muncul dari mana saja. Shoyo sangat percaya dengan takhayul dan cerita-cerita seram yang beredar di lingkungan rumahnya. Dia tak pernah menonton film horror, tapi teman SMP-nya pernah mengirim video Sadako yang keluar dari sumur—membuat Shoyo ketakutan dan tak berani lagi memegang ponsel selama beberapa hari.

Wakatoshi terkejut dengan teriakan yang serupa lolongan putus asa dari arah kamar mandi. Wakatoshi mencoba bersikap tenang, mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana dan menyalakan fitur _flashlight_. Pemuda itu selalu siaga dalam keadaan apa pun.

"USHIJIMA-_SAAANNN_! AKU HAMPIR MATI! TOLOOONG! AKU TAKUT SEKALI. ADA SADAKO KELUAR DARI WECE—HUHUHU!"

Karena rasa takut dan panik berlebihan, omongan Shoyo jadi ngelantur. Tangan kecilnya meraba-raba dalam kegelapan, mencari pintu keluar. Sayang sekali, dalam kondisi gelap seperti ini, letak pintu seolah-olah berpindah. Shoyo hanya mendapati dinding basah dan dingin. Matanya berair.

"Hinata? Kau baik-baik saja?" Suara berat Wakatoshi dari balik pintu.

"U-Ushijima-_san_! Di sini gelap sekali. Aku tak bisa melihat apa pun. Aku bahkan tak tahu di mana letak pintu." Shoyo menggigil. Dia terlalu lama berada di kamar mandi sementara suara angin sayup-sayup masih terdengar.

"Ikuti suara ketukanku." Wakatoshi memberi instruksi.

Shoyo menelan ludah, mengangguk kecil, kemudian meraba-raba lagi. Telapak tangannya mendarat di sebuah permukaan kayu yang terasa halus. Shoyo memekik kegirangan. Anak itu mulai lega karena sebentar lagi penderitaannya akan berakhir. Shoyo melongok ke bawah dan bisa melihat cahaya senter masuk melalui celah pintu paling bawah.

_Cklek!_

Suara kunci geser yang diputar menjadi hymne kemenangan bagi Shoyo.

"U-Ushijima-_san_! _Yokattaaaaa_! Aku ketakutan setengah mati di dalam—kenapa tiba-tiba mati listrik sih?" Shoyo menghela napas lega.

Sementara itu, Wakatoshi berdiri mematung dengan ekspresi datar yang sulit dilukiskan. Hinata Shoyo berdiri di depannya tanpa sehelai benang pun. Anak itu sibuk menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Terjebak di ruangan sempit dalam kondisi gelap gulita membuat jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat.

"Hinata?" Wakatoshi membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. Sebenarnya tidak perlu karena toh mereka sama-sama lelaki.

"Y-ya? Maaf merepotkan, tapi aku lapar sekali. Hehehe."

"Makanan sudah siap. Tapi, sepertinya kau perlu berpakaian lebih dulu."

"Ya? Eh? IIHHHHHHHHH!" Shoyo baru menyadari kondisinya yang vulgar. Seonggok tubuh basah pasti bukan pemandangan yang diidamkan Wakatoshi untuk saat ini.

Shoyo kembali masuk ke kamar mandi dan membanting pintu. Kemudian berteriak lagi karena gelap kembali menyerangnya. Wakatoshi membuang muka, berusaha menahan tawa. Berisik sekali anak satu ini.

"Selesaikan mandimu, aku menunggumu di sini." Wakatoshi memilih bersandar di dinding. Dia akan menunggui Shoyo sampai urusannya di kamar mandi selesai.

Terdengar bunyi batuk-batuk samar dari dalam. Shoyo bersin beberapa kali. Wajahnya merah. Hidungnya mampet.

Ushijima Wakatoshi lebih baik dari yang Shoyo kira.

_**END**_


End file.
